A Hummingbird Without Her Wings
by Pippa6100
Summary: Why, his mark of the dragon – the Crimson Dragon's Wings – on his right arm showed by itself he was destined to make the world a better place. As for her mark…One-shot, Retributionshipping.


**Title:** A Hummingbird Without Her Wings

**Summary: **_His _mark of the dragon – the Crimson Dragon's Wings – on his right arm showed by itself he was destined to make the world a better place. As for _her_ mark…One-shot.

**Rating: **K+ for kind of Dark Thoughts. May be changed later if necessary.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds.

* * *

Carly looked out on the balcony, a set expression on her face, hands clenched. She thought of Jack. She turned abruptly and stalked back into the confines of the Dark Signers Lair.

Three of her fellow Dark Signers were gathered around the long wooden table, the only light provided by silver candelabra filled with half melted candles in the center. Kalin was examining his duel disk, searching for something to fix. Misty was clutching a locket around her neck with sadness etched on her face as she sat on a chair near the table. Devack sat in his usual spot, his hood up, spinning a duel card in his hand. By the glint of silver, Carly could tell it was a synchro.

Carly sensed Misty's eyes trailing her with concern. She walked past them to one of the unused bedrooms, which she dared not think of as _her _room. Her room was miles and miles away. Her apartment, no doubt right now empty and as she had left it. Cluttered papers on her desk, her bed unmade, her camera – her expensive camera she had saved up for so long – abandoned and lonely on her nightstand in its protective case. She remembered that night, right after she had watched Kalin's duel with Yusei Fudo from the helicopter. Jack had grabbed her camera from her and –

Carly felt a cold pang in her chest thinking of Jack. They could never be together. Though stubborn and prideful, Jack was a truly a good person at heart. Why, his mark of the dragon – the Crimson Dragon's Wings – on his right arm showed by itself he was destined to make the world a better place. As for _her _mark…

Carly rolled down her glove to examine, for the umpteenth time in the past few days, her Mark of the Shadows. The hummingbird. Aslla piscu. _Her _mark showed that she was part of something destined to destroy the Earth. The mark had given her the dark power to _murder_ a man…a real human being…

Of course, he had murdered her first, but that still didn't make it right…did it? Carly buried her face in her hands.

Could Jack love a murderer? Could a flame love water?

Carly lifted her head as she heard light footsteps enter the room. In the doorway stood Misty, who was gazing at Carly's face as if she were reading it…which, Carly realized, she probably was.

Misty spoke softly, "You're thinking about Jack Atlas, yes, Carly?"

Carly looked back at the other Dark Signer helplessly. "Misty? I'll…I have to d-duel him, won't I?"

Misty spoke back, "Of course you'll have to. You two are destined to face each other. Just as Kalin will get revenge on Yusei Fudo, just as I will…" Misty trailed off and began clutching her locket again.

Carly took a few deep, shaky breaths, and revealed something that had been haunting her: "Misty…in a duel…the loser…d-dies for good, r-right?"

Pain on her face, Misty nodded, then spoke. "Yes…but Carly, don't worry. We can't lose. If we beat death, we can beat Signers. Jack Atlas will _not _defeat you in a duel." Misty had hoped this would calm her friend, but it did the opposite.

Carly wailed, "I'm not afraid that I _won't _beat him…I'm, I'm afraid I _will!_" Carly buried her face once again in her hands, tears racing down her cheeks. Inside, she wondered vaguely if being resurrected from the dead made you more emotional, because she had done an awful lot of crying lately.

Misty began, "Carly…", but Carly turned away. Sighing, Misty slowly walked out of the room, dispirited.

Carly imagined _beating _Jack. His blank face, shattered form, watching him slowly become dark dust…she shuddered with horror.

Then, her mind formed another image.

Her Dark Signer self, standing on a balcony overlooking a ruined land…yet a land she ruled with her other Dark Signers.

She saw Jack standing beside her, the once clean whites of his eyes stained an inky black, the red mark of light on his arm swapped for a purple one of darkness…

The hand attached to that arm holding her hand…

Was it possible? Win the duel without losing Jack?

If she couldn't expose herself to the light, could she pull him to the darkness?

As long as they were together again.

Misty walked back into the room with the long wood table. Kalin, spotting her and having heard the conversation with Carly, snickered, "That girl's hopeless."

Misty retaliated. "Quiet Kalin!" she snapped, and then lowering her voice continued, "It's completely natural she's confused. She's died and lost her love in the past week alone."

Kalin spoke back, "Well, the Signers are our enemies and she knows it. She's like…like a…"

Misty cut in, "Of course she's like this…because really…," Misty's eyes glinted.

"What _is_ a hummingbird without her wings?"

The End

* * *

Author's Note: Well, hoped you liked it! ^_^ This story was made out of me mostly just wanting to use the title. So the title, I guess, was the inspiration. And I love Retribution Shipping. I feel this is a slight improvement over Being Marked_._ This story, I'd like to think, is the sister story of Doomed_. _I'd maybe like to do a one shot for each Dark Signer one day. Also, please check out my other story, Doomed, if you haven't already. Thank you! Well written reviews are _much_ loved, flames are not.


End file.
